Smile and Face the Sun
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: The death of someone you love can be painful but Ike learns how to move on. Ike x F!Villager


It had only been a year since he had known her and in that year she was gone. He remember it all like it was yesterday, the name on the gravestone reminded him of it. 'Rosetta Seraphim Winters', it was such a strange name for a childish girl like her which is why he always called her 'Rosy'. Rosy was his special nickname for her.

He knelt down to touch the gravestone, having his fingers indent into the carving of her name. If only he had known sooner, if only she told him. He bit his lip as a tear came falling down.

If only he knew about her heart condition.

He was so stupid to taunt her like that, to go and demand her to fight. The little pink haired villager with her ax in hand had ran to him head on and then silence. She had tripped over which was weird. Tripping was taken out of the game. In the end, she was taken to a hospital where she had died.

"She had wanted to join Smash Brothers for some time," the main Villager, Travis said. "I told her it was a bad idea because of her heart but she said that it would be okay as long as she stays on medication. I knew I shouldn't have let her..."

He banged his fist against her gravestone, spilling incoherent curses out. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He couldn't believe how he was indirectly responsible for her death. He could see it. Almost as if he had cut her up he could see the blood trickle down his hands. Blood that was never there and will never be there.

Within the near emptiness of the graveyard he heard a little girl crying. He looked around to see a young girl holding onto a woman's sleeve about the death of her father. He couldn't help but feel a sort of pain as he watched her screaming and crying about it. He bit his lip as he went to look back on the gravestone.

_I like planting flowers! My favorite kind of flowers are sunflowers! They like to face the sun._

He held onto his head, shaking it slightly as he tried to forget. The voice rang within his ears and it made his heart beat faster.

_I also like playing outside! Sunny days are fun because I can go outside with my friends!_

He cursed rapidly to nobody. His voice had become increasingly loud as he banged his fist down on the ground. It had started to rain.

_I also like rainy days. The rain is pretty to watch from inside. People say that rain ruins a day but that's because they don't realize everything that the rain does. That's what makes it truly great._

There were people who were watching him curse. They gave him odd looks as they walked away, pretending that they didn't notice him. He didn't care, if he did then he would have all of them take Ragnell to the head.

_But do you know what I love most?_

He had stopped. He took a deep breathe and tried to control himself. No, she wouldn't want to see him like that. Not ever.

_I love you most of all!_

He stood up. There was mud on his pants but he didn't care. His bangs had slightly blurred his vision but still he continued to stare at her grave.

_Because I love you so much I would hate hate hate to see you so down! Wanna know what I do when I'm feeling blue?_

He had his hand go through his hair, pushing away the damp bangs out of his face. He used the same hand to wipe the rain and tears off of his face. He closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply.

_Be a sunflower! Smile and look to the sun! Come on, let's do it together! Smile and -_

"Face the sun."

He looked up at the clouds and the rain. The dark gray skies which had completely covered the bright sun. There was no sun today, it was just darkness. Even so he had learned to appreciate the rain. Because _she_ had appreciated the rain. Even if the sun wasn't there he could still be a sunflower and face it's direction. Even if she wasn't there he could still look forward. Even if she wasn't there.

"Just look at face the sun," he had said to himself.

He took one last glance at her gravestone and walked away with a smile.

"Smile and face the sun," Ike said.

_Smile and face the sun..._

...

**AN: Because I'm bored and I have nothing else to do okay? I started shipping Ike with the female Villager just yesterday after seeing cute pics of them together. I love crack shipping as you can tell by Smash View, Why Him, and What Then among others. Yes yes, I made female Villager have a heart condition for some reason despite the fact I made Villager have asthma, what's wrong with me?**

**I can't write up the next chapter for anything now because I'm earning money to buy Xenoblade Chronicles, America f*ck yeah! As for the name 'Rosy', that's going to be my headcanon name for her, kind of like how Travis is for Villager. I wonder if anybody can figure out where the name Travis came from? Oh well enjoy and I'm sorry if this is the worst crap you have ever read**


End file.
